


[Podfic] To Be Alone With You

by cavaleira, sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Shame rushes over Loki and his own cold voice echoes in his head, telling him how pathetic this is. Because his deepest, darkest fantasy is not some grand spectacle. It’s just this: a quiet evening alone with Thor, during better times."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Alone With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349140) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



Length: 00:13:08

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/To%20Be%20Alone%20With%20You.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/To%20Be%20Alone%20With%20You.m4b) (5.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
